comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Indiana Jones
Indiana Jones is published by Dark Horse Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods #3: 24 Dec 2008 Current Issue :Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods #4: 25 Mar 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Henry "Indiana" Jones, Jr.' - Archaeologist and adventurer. WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods #3 Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods #2 Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods #1 Past Storylines Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Indiana Jones and the Sargasso Pirates Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Indiana Jones Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects the Fate of Atlantis, Thunder in the Orient and Arms of Gold mini-series. "Follows the intrepid Dr. Jones as he travels from Africa to Asia and nearly everywhere in between in a race against the Nazis for the world's greatest treasures. From lost cities, to ancient temples, to artifacts of legendary power, Indy will stop at nothing to preserve these prizes from the grasp of Adolf Hitler's evil minions." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078870 *'Indiana Jones Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects the Golden Fleece, Shrine of the Sea Devil, Iron Phoenix, Spear of Destiny and Sargasso Pirates mini-series. "From Greece to Germany, the South Pacific to the seas of the Vikings, his race against the Nazis to recover artifacts like the Golden Fleece, the Philosopher's Stone, or the Spear of Destiny will run him afoul of legendary monsters, ancient cults, and armies of the undead." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079532 *'Indiana Jones Omnibus: The Further Adventures, vol. 1' - Collects Raiders of the Lost Ark #1-3 & The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822461 *'Indiana Jones Omnibus: The Further Adventures, vol. 2' - Collects Temple of Doom & The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones #13-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823360 *'Indiana Jones Omnibus: The Further Adventures, vol. 3' - Collects The Last Crusade & The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones #??? - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824375 - (forthcoming, March 2010) *'Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis' - Collects the four-issue mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 1878574361 *'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull' - Collects the two-issue mini-series. "The world-renowned archaeologist finds himself caught in a series of events that all point to a discovery unlike any other. But will his rivals in pursuit of this priceless treasure seize his quarry from right under his nose?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079524 *'Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods' - Collects the four-issue mini-series. "When a group of preeminent archaeologists discovers a prehistoric map to an ancient tomb, they have no idea that they will spend the rest of their lives making sure that it does not fall into the wrong hands. Now, with Nazis hot on their trail, they entrust Indiana Jones with the map and a cryptic warning: "Some mysteries are best left undiscovered." Indy knows that he has to keep the artifact out of the hands of the Nazis, but are his motivations truly altruistic or has he let his curiosity cloud his perspective? It's a race around the globe as Indiana Jones attempts to stop a group of Hitler's Nazi elite from harnessing an ancient power of unrivaled destructive force that has been hidden for millennia in the mysterious Tomb of the Gods!" - WorldCat - ISBN 159582247X History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Future Publication Dates :Indiana Jones Omnibus: The Further Adventures, vol. 3 TPB: 17 Mar 2010 News & Features * 23 May 2008 - Williams' & Indiana Jones' New Adventure * 02 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16274 Fortune & Glory: Williams on Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods] * 25 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=154972 Cracking the Whip: Artist Steve Scott on Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods] * 11 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153283 Rob Williams on Indiana Jones and The Tomb of the Gods] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Adventure Category:Historical Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Adventure